Worry
by 8ounce
Summary: Man Of Steel universe. A quick one-shot about Lois' anxiety whenever Clark has to save the world. Let me know what you think.


"Lois?" Perry sounded surprised to see the redheaded reporter still poring over a map of downtown Metropolis. Her head snapped up and she gasped, her eyes blinking rapidly. A hand flew to her throat as she reeled a little. He reached out to grab her arm to steady her. "You okay? Where's Kent?"

"Yeah. I'm…on my way out actually. Just double-checking the uh…new zoning areas from Luthor. I have a meeting set up with him tomorrow." She spun a pen between her fingers nervously, before setting it down and grabbing her bag. After one last look at the map, she waved at him and clicked her way to the elevator. The editor stood by the recently vacated desk, eyes narrowed slightly as he realized she had never told him where Kent was.

* * *

Lois let out a sigh of relief as the elevator doors closed in front of her, but her relief was short-lived, as the reason why she was still at the office in the first place shuffled back to the front of her mind. Perry was right, as usual. Ever since their relationship had become public, she and Clark had been headed home at a regular time. It was nice, to have a schedule and someone to go home with. She checked her watch and ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. It was ten. She felt strangely lonely as she hailed a cab and headed home by herself. Which was ridiculous. She had been doing fine before Clark. She didn't _need_ Clark. _But you do have to admit, it does make a difference now that he's around._ She shook her head at the thought.

"Miss?" They had arrived at her apartment, and Lois shook herself out of her thoughts, thanking the cab driver as she got out of the cab. Unlocking the front door, she collapsed on her couch, after haphazardly kicking off her shoes and throwing her blazer onto a nearby chair. She sighed, and pressed her hands over her face. It had been a long day. After a quick shower and a bowl of cereal, she settled down at the breakfast bar and continued poring over her notes from the Luthor story, jotting down a few extra questions for the interview with him tomorrow. When she got up to pour herself a glass of water, she saw that it was already two in the morning. She gathered up her papers and placed them back into her bag, padding across the apartment and brushing her teeth before slipping into the bed.

* * *

Morning came a little too early for her taste, as she scrambled to dress and get out of the door, having overslept due to her late night. After an interview with Luthor somewhat akin to pulling teeth from an angry teenager, she made her way back to the office in a foul mood, mumbling under her breath as she stormed to her desk and dropped her bag there, wincing as she spotted Lombard make his way towards her. She snarled quietly to herself, before taking a deep breath and shooting an all-too-bright smile in his direction. Quickly throwing some unnecessary papers on to her desk, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder again and walked towards the elevator.

"Not now, Steve." She quipped as she stormed past him, disappearing once again into the elevator, which was blessedly empty. She leaned against back wall of the elevator and closed her eyes briefly. It was one in the afternoon. She had wasted four hours trying to interview Luthor, with the man stonewalling all of her questions and choosing to discuss Superman. Her stomach rumbled, and she realized she hadn't actually eaten anything since the cereal last night. She made her way to her favourite coffee shop a couple of blocks away. Maybe she would get some work done there. "Where are you, Kansas?" She mumbled to herself as she breathed in the smell of coffee, hoping it would ease her anxiety just a little.

* * *

When she got home that night, Lois Lane was spent. Her shoes were laying, abandoned, on the floor with her jacket, and her clothes were in a pile on the bedroom floor, where she had stripped them off before jumping into the shower. She slipped into bed and laughed quietly to herself as she saw the time. Eleven.

"I'm old." She yawned, before her heavy lids fell closed and sleep settled over her like a warm blanket.

* * *

That was the mess that Clark Kent came home to, having spent two days away from his girlfriend in favour of saving Metropolis from mortal peril. He moved her shoes and clothes carefully aside as he picked his way across the apartment. As he leaned against the doorjamb of the bedroom, he watched as Lois slept fitfully, tossing and turning. He resisted soothing her just yet in favour of getting clean. As he emerged from the bathroom, towelling his hair dry, he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, Kansas." She smiled softly, sitting in the middle of the bed. Throwing the towel onto the back of a chair, he moved towards her.

"Hey yourself." He stood over the bed, eyes roaming across her face. After a long silence, he sighed. A tear made its way down his face. Concerned, she scrambled to kneel in front of him, wiping at his tears with her hands.

"What happened?" She husked, her voice still rough with sleep. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. For making you worry all the time."

"I didn't – "

"—you did." He sighed, as he sat down next to her. He tugged her into his lap and buried his face in her hair.

"I forget you can hear everything, sometimes." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "Clark, it's your job. I'll stop worrying when you stop fighting crime. And since that's never gonna happen, I'll always worry about you. It's what girlfriends _do_." She brushed her lips gently across his forehead. His arms slipped gently around her waist, laying his ear gently over her chest.

"It's different, hearing it beat so close to me." He murmured after a while. He looked up at her, tracing his thumbs gently over the bags under her eyes. "You need to sleep." He pulled her down against him as he lay down, and this time it was _her_ ear pressed against _his_ chest, and _his_ heartbeat gently lulling her to sleep.


End file.
